1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus which exposes a substrate, a device production method, a cleaning apparatus, a method for cleaning the exposure apparatus, and an exposure method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relation to the exposure apparatus used in the photolithography step, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus is known, in which a substrate is exposed with an exposure light through a liquid as disclosed in International Publication No. 99/49504 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-289127.